<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good night, Stranger by zieiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833992">Good night, Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz'>zieiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud grunts and moans surrounded the room.. feeling excited and embarrassed at the position I'm in right now.. but because of the haziness I felt.. none of those mattered.. as I suck kuroo's big dick, licking from the base and taking in his head into my mouth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good night, Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an excerpt from my socmed au philautia<br/>and decided to post it here too<br/>very sloppy but i'm trying lmao ashaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud grunts and moans surrounded the room.. feeling excited and embarrassed at the position I'm in right now.. but because of the haziness I felt.. none of those mattered.. as I suck kuroo's big dick, licking from the base and taking in his head into my mouth, it made me feel all the more excited when he thrusts his hips upward to meet my mouth deep throating him in the process..</p><p>"Fuck..is this really your first time? You suck me so good, babe" I hummed against his dick as a response, I was just about to continuously bob my head and take him all the way but I instantly gasped and chocked when I felt both his hands do wonders against my lower half, a cold substance was lathered against my asshole that made me shiver, it was all so new and foreign.. and I was overwhelmed with pleasure when he wrapped his hand around my hard member, moving it up and down..</p><p>I thought that was the end of it.. the extent of pleasure I maybe feeling.. but as I felt a finger enter my ass, I immediately yelped..</p><p>it felt weird but.. when he moved his finger in the same pace he pumped my manhood, it sent me to cloudnine.. something I never imagined I could feel..</p><p>"Ahh.. hnng K-kuroo.. s-stop wait.."<br/>
but still not stopping, my eyes widened when I felt his finger was added with two other fingers, his movement getting harsher than before.. but it felt... good.</p><p>"Y-Yes.."</p><p>"You like that? hmm.." he thrusted his fingers faster and harder.. making me hold onto the mattress instead of sucking his dick..</p><p>Moaning thru undescribable pleasure.. he retreated his fingers and I suddenly felt empty, whimpering right away he flipped me over and now we looked at each other's eyes.. I pulled him by the neck to reach for a kiss but he pulled away..</p><p>"No.. I'm leaving your first kiss to the person you love. I'll assume you still don't have a first kiss?"</p><p>"Hmm.. none." Then he smiled at me.. caressing my cheeks gently and looking at me with those gentle sweet eyes..</p><p>He moved to place a kiss on my forehead.. and for some reason it made me feel full..</p><p>"I'm putting it in.." kuroo placed a hand against my inner thigh, pulling my legs apart and placing one leg over his shoulder, I bit my lip.. feeling hornier by the second, as he placed the tip of his dick at my entrance, before pushing slightly..</p><p>And just as he entered me, I felt something break.. and there was the tears.. it hurted so much.. pero the way kuroo paid so much attention to me and distracted me from the pain as he kissed me all over the place worshipping my skin, he thrusted faster and faster into me..</p><p>Then.. eventually I found myself moaning against the mattress, with my ass high up in the air, with kuroo thrusting behind me, tears littered my eyes from pleasure..</p><p>how many times has it been.. I lost count.. but it felt so good..</p><p>to be held by you..</p><p>"Shit.. are you tired.. I'm.. c-close don't worry, babe.. " he said in between pants and grunts.. never stopping he only fastened his pace and thrusting deeper..</p><p>My trembling hands went to wrap my fingers against my leaking cock and begged for release..</p><p>"Cumming.." we said simultaneously.. and the last thing I remembered was.. the feeling of his kisses against my back the hot release that poured from my ass.. and his voice..</p><p>"Good night, stranger."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>